A Lot O' One Shot
by The Super Duck
Summary: A collection of one shots. All with something about Canada. not to be taken seriously. ooc.
1. NHK

A Lot O' One Shot  
The Super Duck -quack-

Heads up: OOC-NESS. OOC-NESS EVERYWHERE. EVERYWHERE. IN EVERY CHAPTER.

Natalia Hedervary Kiku

"Are you sure this will work?" Elizabeta asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kiku reassured, "Do as I said, and you'll get what you want."

"You vill get Big Bruder to marry me if I do dis, da?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, of course," he answered, putting on his costume head, "Ret's do this!"

"Yeah!" Elizabeta cheered.

"Vhatever," Natalia said, putting on her costume head, "Let's just get dis over." Elizabeta adjusted it a little so that it'll stay better. Natalia glared at her, but no one could see because the costume head was her new head now.

They all made there way to the park where their victim was waiting.

* * *

"Francis, it's a really nice day to be going to the park," Matthew muttered, almost so softly that the Frenchman almost couldn't hear. But Francis was used to it. He didn't even know he was still going to the world meetings. Everyone thought he didn't exist.

"Yes, it is," he said, letting his eyes flutter to the sky. A gentle breeze blew, and it made his hair sway just so, because he's French. They always have to have perfect movie effects. "Matthieu, have you ever wondered if... reality is just on illusion? That everything is just... a conspiracy?"

He gave out a nervous chuckle. "Ah ha ha... Francis, what are you talking about?" he asked, hugging his polar bear tighter. There was a rustling in the bush, and then three, periwinkle, monkey-like creatures jumped up.

Matthew gave a scream a little too feminine to ever come out of a guy. He even nearly fell out of his seat. The three monkey-like things started singing about becoming a _hikkomori_, whatever that is. Matthew didn't bother to listen to the song. He was running all the way back to his apartment, his arms pumping while he was gripping his bear so tightly that it was turning snow white to ocean blue.

* * *

Elizabeta was laughing so hard, she fell over and the head fell off. "Did you see the look on his face?" she asked, in between laughter and gulps of air.

"Yes, that was pretty funny," Kiku admitted, pulling the blood-sucking leech head off of his own head.

"Vill Big Bruder marry me now?" she asked, hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, yes," Japan replied, "He has wedding dress picked out for you."

"BIG BRUDEEEER~!" Natalia screamed as she left. Elizabeta and Kiku shared some more laughs before leaving.

* * *

Matthew stayed in his apartment for four more years until Victoria Kirkland knocked on his door, passing out religious pamphlets.

* * *

**AN: If you get this entire reference, you are awesome. Maybe even more awesome than Prussia (but I doubt it). Please review.**


	2. Umbrella

Umbrella

-quack-

* * *

Matthew and Alfred were walking to the park when it suddenly started to rain. Alfred was listening to music as he walked, but once he noticed the rain drops, he grabbed an umbrella from his bag. Matthew, however, was not as prepared, as he only brought his polar bear along with him.

It was okay for a while. It was only a light drizzle, but it soon started pouring buckets. "Alfred!" Matthew cried. "Let me under the umbrella!"

Alfred, noticing that his brother was saying something, took one of his ear buds out. "What was that, bro? I couldn't hear you over this awesome music I found on the Internet," Alfred replied.

"Let me under the umbrella!" Matthew protested. The bear sneezed because the rain was making him cold.

"Oh, so you've heard of it, too?" Alfred asked, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "I love this song! It's probably one of my top five."

"Alfred! Listen to me!" Matthew said, his words being drowned out by the sound of the rain.

"Well, if you aren't going to say anything else, I guess I'll just go on listenin' to mah music," Alfred plugged in his ear bud and listened to the music at full volume.

"Alfred..." Matthew sighed as he squeezed his polar bear for warmth. It sneezed again. By the time they made it to the park, it stopped raining.

Alfred went to put his umbrella away, and noticed that his brother was soaked. He also noticed his brother's anger. "Woah! If you didn't want to get soaked, you could've just asked to use the umbrella!" he said.

"I did, Alfred!" Matthew shouted in his whispery voice. Alfred apologized, and Matthew reluctantly agreed to toss a frisbee. Even though he ended getting hurt because of Alfred's arm, Matthew didn't stay mad at his brother for very long. He is Canadian, after all.

**AN: Please review.**


End file.
